


That's life

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Dean Winchester Teaches Castiel to be Human, Human Castiel, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel starts his journey to dealing with the concepts to being human, with a little help from the Winchester brothers of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidents happen

**Author's Note:**

> My first Supernatural fiction, I know loads of other authors have done something similar to this, however just give me a chance eh? 
> 
> Happy reading to those who do !

Having only been introduced to the head-spinning reality to being human Castiel had known from the very start that it would be a tough process to deal with. During his first official days of being human he was step by step realising that there were many things he had to learn, many of which he didn't quite understand the importance of.

From the very first day of his human adventures Cas , Sam and Dean had all felt awkward about the challenging situation, however as those days went by they became more accepting of the fact that the former angel and dare they say it best friend was going to be just like them, no matter how long it took for him to get to grips with being human.

Although the brothers knew that there were going to be some obstacles to overcome along the way, they had faith in their best friend that he was going to achieve all he could throughout his newly human life. Despite his difficulties in understanding certain aspects of life.

This being one of many.

Castiel had just been having a close to what was considered to be a normal day when realising that it was nearly midnight, by doing so he slowly got in the pyjamas Dean had lent him before cautiously sliding into bed while trying not to fall off it a second time.

Castiel then spent the first fifteen minutes tossing and turning, trying to get into a comfy position. Nuzzling his head onto the soft pillow Castiel began to drift off to sleep, once in awhile smiling slightly as he slept through the first few hours of the night without any apparent problems.

However as it approached the early hours of morning Castiel was woken up to feel a rather large wet patch on the bed sheets. At first he thought that the sheet must have been wet when he got to the bed, but he couldn't recall it being wet. Instead, he was left confused as to how or why his bed sheets ended up in the state it was now.

Suddenly as he stood up to investigate, it didn't take long for him to notice the wet patch on the centre of the borrowed pyjama trousers. Castiel could have there and then sank to the floor , mortified of what he discovered.

With his embarrassment taking its toll Castiel grabbed the duvet sheets along with the pyjama bottoms, uncaring that it revealed his boxer shorts. He took the bundle of dirty sheets and carefully made his way down the stairs and to the washing machine, despite having no clue of how to use it.

Things were about to take an even more embarrassing turn for the worse as suddenly Castiel felt himself collide with Dean and his glass of water, causing a few drops of it to land on the floor.

"Cas? What are you doing down here ?" Dean asked grumpily, rubbing his eye with his left hand.

"Oh… I ...er" Castiel hesitated, trying to hide the stained sheets away from the grouchy Dean Winchester.

Dean sighed before adding, "what are hiding behind your back?" His question making Castiel jump before shamefully dropping the sheets that were then left sprawled onto the floor as if crawling towards the washing machine.

Dean then kneeled down to pick up the sheets, soon noticing the wet patch that Castiel could have sworn was smaller when he first saw it. Castiel refused to give Dean any eye contact as he examined the sheets.

Knowing that this was a sensitive thing for the former angel to come clean about Dean said his name gently, earning no response from him.

"Cas?" he tried again, still in the same tone of voice which this time Castiel couldn't ignore his general concern for him.

"Dean," Castiel replied quietly, still ashamed of his accident.

Dean cleared his throat. "You had an accident on your sheets?" Dean asked kindly, not wanting to embarrass the former angel any more than he already was.

Castiel sighed miserably, "this is so humiliating" , hiding his face within his hands, now wishing he could become invisible there and then.

Dean's facial features softened. "It's not humiliating Cas, me , Sammy we've all done it at some point in our lives."

"Yeah, when you were children, not as a grown adult," Castiel replied, choking on his words as if he was about to cry.

"Cas Cas Cas... You're still adapting to becoming human, your bound to have mistakes like this but it's how we learn." Dean said comfortingly as he would have done with Sam when he was little.

Castiel looked up at older Winchester brother, no tears stained or spilling out of his eyes which Dean took as a good sign.

"Come on let's get this cleaned up and I'll find you some new pyjama bottoms." Dean said, bundling the dirty sheets into the washing machine.

"Sam wouldn't let me hear the end of it if this gets out, " Castiel said awkwardly, trying to hide the obvious blush creeping up on his face .

"Well, good job he won't find out then." Dean replied smiling kindheartedly.

Castiel smiled in return to show his appreciation.


	2. Shower time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel learns a thing or two about having a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you there is a slight description of a naked body but no rude bits, just so that you're aware.

Castiel had now come face to face with the one object he loathed using the most. It failed to register into his brain how such a flimsy looking thing could be so mighty when put to its use.

At first, he had sworn to himself he would do everything he possibly could to avoid such a situation until he had learnt the revolting truth about body odor.

Although Castiel had reluctantly let Dean show him how to operate the shower something about it didn't seem right to the former angel.

However, he now had to put his differences aside as he couldn't stomach a repeat of the previous week and his encounter with the putrid stench of sweat and greasy hair.

Opening the bathroom door to find everything neatly placed within the small cabinets where all the necessary bathroom essentials were. He took a bottle of Lynx shampoo out of the cabinet along with the Lynx conditioner and shower gel.

Placing the bottles onto the shower holder the former angel took a deep breath before deciding to get it over and done with.

He slowly began to undress, folding his clothes into a neat pile in the left-hand corner furthest away from the shower as he could get them .

As he stepped onto the bath he adjusted the shiny, silver coloured shower to his height before switching the shower on with wobbly hands.

Just then a sudden outburst of water splashed over Castiel, causing him to leap out of the shower from the impact of the unexpectedly freezing cold water.

It had taken him a few minutes before he was ready to give it another chance. However as he stepped in for the second time he automatically figured out that the water was this time warmer than before. To add to his discovery he felt himself being lured closer to the shower, the refreshing feeling of the water dripping down his head and body as the steam from the water was radiating from Castiel's soaked skin.

After having spent the best of ten minutes enjoying the loving embrace of the water it had come to his attention that it was about time he used the washing facilities as he liked to call them .

Once he had figured out how to open the shampoo bottle Castiel squirted a little blob out, grimacing at the overpowering smell of mixed scents. Castiel raised an eyebrow at the bottle as if to make sure it was safe for him to use, despite Dean's clear conversation

"This gives off an unpleasant smell," Castiel mumbled under his breath before reluctantly putting it into his hair.

His disgust towards the shampoo was soon forgotten as he began to rub it into his hair, suddenly admiring the soft, bubbly, light feeling of it being massaged into his scalp. Once he had rubbed it in for the recommended amount of time, he scrubbed at the top of his head to remove the soapy substance from his wet hair. Castiel moaned with delight as he felt the relaxing warm water wash off the remains of the shampoo that slowly dribbled down his back then down his feet.

Having replaced the shampoo bottle with the conditioner he found that task to be even more pleasurable. Gracefully guiding the conditioner into his hair he moaned once again at the soft, silky feeling of the substance on his fingers being smoothly rubbed into his dark brown hair, leaving a gentle glossy look afterwards.

Just as he thought it couldn't get any better he introduced himself to the shower gel, from that moment on he was at the point of no return. Now abandoning the previous encounter with the hair substances Castiel squeezed a big pile of the shower gel out the bottle before generously rubbing it all over his damp body. Castiel grinned at the way the shower gel seemed to have a life of its own, squirming it's way around his body as if it were a maze. He continued to delicately spread the soapy substance across his chest, then all over his back as he watched it invade him before letting the leftovers roll down his body with the impact of the water flushing it away in front of his very eyes.

Fascinated by this he repeated the routine a few more times before hearing Dean exclaimed quite loudly "Cas you're only supposed to take a few minutes, not fucking hours!"

Castiel instantly turned off the shower , slightly embarrassed at how Dean could possibly have been timing him from the start.

Miserably letting himself drift away from the shower he was then suddenly exposed when Dean had without warning opened the door to reveal Castiel in a rather unsuitable state.

"Bloody hell Cas couldn't you have locked the door, and put a damn towel on!" Dean shouted, tossing him a towel to cover himself up with. Even if he was secretly turned on by this unusual sight.

Wanting to avoid any more feelings of mortification Dean slammed the door shut, leaving a red-faced Castiel to deal with the shame alone.

The next day he was greeted by the sight of Dean holding up an empty bottle of shower gel, sending an awkward feeling down the former angels spine.

"I can see why you took so long." Was all Dean needed to say to earn a smile in return.


	3. Household chores

Dean hated Saturdays. Saturdays were the days he and Sam took it in turns to do the housework.

Despite that today was technically Sam turn to do the chores, his girlfriend Jessica had unexpectedly caught sick leaving Dean to take care of the housework.

"Oh brother" Dean muttered as he ruffled his bedhead before reluctantly getting out of bed.

Eventually having got himself ready to complete his jobs, he grabbed the sheet of paper Sam had left for him on the kitchen desktop and looked at the never-ending list of chores.

Dean groaned and rubbed the back of his neck just before crushing the list in his left hand , cursing under his breath.

Then just as he had turned around towards where most of the equipment was kept, he saw from the corner of his eye Castiel, who was standing a few spaces behind him with a frown marking his facial features.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel greeted, his low gravelly voice catching the older Winchester's attention.

"Hey Cas," Dean replied, his voice also with a rough tone to it.

Tilting his head slightly sideways when seeing Dean with a strange looking object scrunched in his hand Castiel asked, "what are you doing?"

"Chores Cas, that jerk Sam left me with all this crap to do," Dean explained, pointing towards a long list of jobs.

Castiel coughed awkwardly, "I'll leave you to it then."

Just as he was about to walk away Dean's head suddenly snapped around like a , his green eyes piercing into Castiel's blue ones.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this Cas. You're gonna help me complete all this crap!" Dean scolded with frustration.

To avoid any awkward silences Dean opened the cupboard door to pull out a rather strange object, then placing it in front of the former angel.

"Right Cas you see that plug over there? I want you to plug this into the socket then I'll show you how it works." Dean said, guiding Castiel over to where the plug was.

"Ok" The former angel replied, looking down at the long object that was now in his hand, slightly unsure of how much use the medium sized object had to offer.

While fiddling with the tangled wires Castiel didn't notice Dean walking up behind him until he felt a hand helping him untangle the mess of wires.

Managing to plug the machine into the plug socket Castiel looked at the machine then back up at Dean.

"I don't understand, what is it and what does it do?" Castiel asked with an unsure edge to his tone of voice.

"It's a hoover Cas, you use it to clean the carpets, it's quite handy," Dean explained.

"Hoover?" Castiel repeated that word several times out loud before getting swiftly interrupted by Dean, who began tapping his foot to grab Castiel's attention.

"Right, just let me switch this on and then I'll show you how it works" Dean announced, more than keen to get Castiel started.

However as the hoover rumbled itself into action Dean could have sworn that Castiel had made a run for it there and then. When discovering he had Dean jogged towards the toilet door before pulling it open to reveal a wide-eyed and panting Castiel hiding behind it.

Dean had found himself there and then unable to hold in a rather loud laughing fit as he nearly collapsed to the floor with pure laughter. He could barely see through the tears in his eyes to go over and turn off the hoover.

Having so far been hopelessly unable to calm himself down he spoke in between huge chuckles.

"Oh Cas, your face was priceless! Oh god, I haven't laughed like that for a very long time!"

Trying to pull off a straight face Dean only found himself laughing even more than he had been previously.

"It's not funny Dean!" the former angel exclaimed, his wide eyes filled with anger.

To his benefit, Dean could not speak due to his fit of laughter currently overruling his capability to talk.

Gasping for air Dean used the handle of the hoover along with the wall to steady himself into a stable position.

"It's not going to hurt you Cas, just come back over here and we can get started." Dean offered, a smirk still on his lips as if it was to bring him back into his earlier laughing fit.

"No!" was all Castiel said in response before adding, "I'm not humiliating myself again."

It was at that point where Dean noticed the sad look in the former angels usually bright blue eyes.

"Aw come on Cas you've put me in a better mood to do all this crap, besides you aren't nearly as bad as Sam was when he was a kid. He would scream, run away and there was this one time when he actually hid under the sofa."

Dean paused to get wrapped up in the memory before turning his focus back onto Castiel who gave him a small smile.

Dean folded his arms, "now what do you say to finishing what we started then getting out some childhood photos in revenge for Sam leaving us with all the dirty work?"

"Ok Dean" was Castiel's answer as his earlier smile transformed into a huge grin.


End file.
